


Peeping Tom

by ShenLong



Series: Peep show series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself kicked out of home, Heero wanders the streets and accidentally walks into a peep show.</p>
<p>Written for the Shinigami & Wing Art of Masturbation Fic comp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Lemon, Masturbation, Voyeurism, AU, PWP, OOC

Pairings: 1x1, 2x2

Author: ShenLong

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Peeping Tom "

 

Heero walked along the dirty streets, hands in pockets, gaze fixed slightly ahead and thoughts somewhere in the realm between depression and murder.

He turned a corner and continued to walk glaring at anyone that dared to get in his way. The more he turned the thoughts over in his head the more frustrated he became. It was just his luck he had been born into a family that still insisted on following with tradition. Traditions that were long ago antiquated in his opinion.... along with his parents. Oh they meant well enough, it's just that Heero happened to disagree with them; rather vehemently he might add.

Tradition dictated he was to be married to a girl he had never met before this day. The marriage having been arranged when he was merely a babe of three months. Now he was shortly to experience his twentieth birthday, and so as tradition demanded he was to be wed the very day after reaching that age.

Heero had rebelled and the ensuing argument with his parents had resulted in tears from his mother and total disbelief from his father, but that was not the reason he was now pounding the pavement. 

No. 

Aside from voicing his refusal to be bound to tradition he also slipped in the real reason for his rejection of such practices. 

He was gay.

Heero's mouth tugged into a wry smirk as he thought about his parents' reactions to that little bit of information. Speechless didn't even come close. His mother had continued to sob, only now they were more deeper and louder. His father had spluttered and cursed, turning several shades of red before settling on a darker more purple look of total anger. The wrath that had fallen on his head after that could only be compared to a nuclear explosion.

Heero lost count of the number of different things he was called and the curses that were lumped upon him after he hit thirty. Wisely he opted to stay silent while his father continued to vent his anger and displeasure in an oral assault that would have been the envy of the devil himself. When the tirade had slowed Heero had sighed softly and looked his father in the eye before speaking his last words.

"I'm sorry father that you feel this way. I am what I am and even though I have tried I cannot change, nor am I willing to do so and therefore I refuse to live a lie any longer. I had hoped you would respect my decision and accept me for who rather that what I am, but I can see you cannot do that. Despite my preferences for males as opposed to females I am still your son, the same Heero I have always been, my soul hasn't changed." That was when his father spoke the words that would shatter Heero's last hope.

"As of this moment forward I have no son."

That's when Heero left.

He had been walking for some time, trying to order his thoughts and work out where his life was heading now. Sighing he looked up to see where he was. He had worked his way into what was commonly known as the red district. Here you could find pretty much anything you wanted to in the form of sex and sexual entertainment. His eyes scanned around, taking in the street ahead of him. While he had known of his preferences for the male species since puberty found him at the age of thirteen, he was still technically a virgin and limited in his knowledge and experiences. 

He had dated on the side a few times and enjoyed the odd make out session in the back of a car but never gone beyond hand jobs and the occasional blow job. He wasn't ready to take the next step as yet. When he did he knew it would be with someone he cared deeply for and have those feelings returned, it certainly wasn't going to be with the girl his parents had arranged for him to marry. Still feeling angry with both his parents and himself he scanned the street again. He needed to let off some of this pent up rage that threatened to consume him and what better way than with sex in some form.

His feet began to move again and he found himself gazing at a flashing neon sign that proclaimed to hold all your fantasies within its interior. He had seen these places before and heard about them from his various friends but had yet to raise the courage to visit for himself; Maybe it was time to change all that. He looked up and down the street once more before swallowing hard and opening the door to step inside. The darkness, after the glare of the sun, blinded him for a moment and he blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted. A musty smell permeated his nostrils along with the heady scent of perfume and sex. He looked around lazily before spotting a man behind a desk in the far side of the room. Casually he strolled over.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. How much?"

"That depends on how long and what you want."

Heero thought for a moment. "All of it... about half an hour I would say."

"Got any ID, kid?"

Heero pulled out his wallet and handed over his drivers license. The man studied it for a moment before passing it back. "Can't be too careful. Cop's are watching us like hawks, just waiting for an excuse to close us down."

"So, how much?" Heero wasn't in the mood for small talk, he knew he looked younger than his current 19 years and was regularly asked for ID.

"Male or Female?"

"Male." Heero blushed slightly, but in the dim light it went unnoticed.

"Fifty bucks."

"Fine." Heero once more opened his wallet and withdrew some notes. He handed them over and watched as the man counted them carefully before placing them into a small tin. 

The man handed Heero several blue chips in return for the notes. Pressing a concealed button a door to the left swung open to reveal a long hallway. "Down the hall third door on your right."

"Thanks." Heero pocketed the chips and made his way through the door and down the passage. Coming to the third door on the right he stopped. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and entered.

The man watched as Heero stepped through the door. Once lost to sight he flipped the button on his intercom unit. "Customer, booth five. Male, nineteen. Duo, this one's yours."

"How far and how long?" came the sultry voice down the unit's line.

"All of it and half an hour."

"Okay, on my way."

The man leaned back with a smirk on his face. Duo was one of the best they had and would surely give the young man a show and a half. He couldn't wait to see the teen in half an hour's time.

Heero entered the small room and immediately took in the area. A large window took up the entire side of one wall. A small, metallic meter was on another and in the center was a large, comfortable chair that obviously reclined. Next to the chair was a small table on which stood a box of tissues, glass and jug of water. Heero made his way to the chair and sat down. He spent a few moments getting himself comfortable before placing the chips into the slot on the top of the meter. Settling once again into the chair he turned his eyes to focus on the window as the lights dimmed slightly and the window's covering began to slide back.

+

Duo checked his appearance before entering the room known as five. This was going to be fun. He had begun working here a while ago and it suited him. He had always known he was gay and when he had admitted it to his parents he suddenly found himself on the streets with nowhere to go. Not that he minded. His father was a slob and a drunk, never managing to hold down any sort of job for any longer than a few days. His mother wasn't much better and so Duo had learned to take care of himself from an early age.

He had always enjoyed sex and had a streak of kink in the form of exhibitionist in him. The fact that people enjoyed watching him turned him on big time and so he decided to make his body do the work for him and had haunted the local sex clubs until he had managed to secure this job. It paid well enough for him to rent a modest apartment and kept him fed. While he would never become rich from it, it was enough to see him by until he found something else or that special person with whom he wished to spend the rest of his life.

He secured the door before checking he had everything he would need in the room. Satisfied that everything was ready he glanced to the side where the flashing of a red light told him the customer had lodged the chips in the machine and was ready for his performance. He pushed the small button and waited as the window's screen began to slide back allowing the customer to see into his little world but unable to return the pleasure to him.

_Show time._ He thought as he watched the window fully open.

+

Heero's eyes raked over the room as the window revealed its contents to him. At first all he could discern was a smallish looking bed and side table, then a figure detached itself from the wall and moved seductively into the center of the room. Heero's breath caught in his throat as he partook of the vision before him. Slender form encased in tight black jeans that rode low on hips. The narrow waist leading up to a well toned chest hidden underneath a pale lilac, skin tight sleeveless shirt. The face.... sweet full lips that just begged to be kissed, slightly up turned nose, high well defined cheekbones and those eyes. Heero could drown in those eyes. They were the most unusual color Heero had ever seen, a bluish violet and they were clouded with lust.

Heero swallowed hard as he felt his body react to the eye candy. The man's body oozed sexuality and the gorgeous form was topped off by a waterfall of chestnut locks that cascaded around him, surrounding and caressing his outline making him even more desirable. His hand reached down to palm his growing hardness through the fabric of his jeans. He couldn't wait to see just what this sensual creature looked like in all his naked glory.

+

Duo ran his hands seductively up his thighs and along his ribcage to disappear behind his neck and into his hair. Lifting the mass, he fluffed it around his form. He had been told on many occasions that his hair was a big part of his sexual appeal and so he exploited it every chance he got. He supposed it eased the guilt of some of his male voyeurs, allowed them that little bit of security in thinking he was a girl and denying that he was most definitely male and in consequence denying their own acceptance of their preferences.

His hands slid once more over his chest, rubbing the slick cloth against his sensitive skin, enjoying the sensations the slightly rough fabric caused as it brushed against his nipples, teasing and exciting him even more. He tossed his head back and moaned. His eyes slid shut as he continued to work the material across his now hard nipples. The heat was beginning to settle in his groin and he felt his pants tighten slightly. 

He began to visualize what his customer looked like. Nineteen.... male.... Now that conjured up all sorts of images. Duo allowed his imagination to do its job and provide the mental picture. Tall, dark haired with a muscular body. Not overly done, but well toned from regular exercise. The face would be smooth planes with defined jaw and eyes that showed the inner feelings. Duo moaned again as he envisioned his own perfect male partner.

Wanting to be free of the confining shirt he slowly traced his hands down to his midriff where the shirt had bunched slightly and hooked his fingers underneath the hem. Teasingly he began to drag the shirt upwards, revealing the creamy skin of his lower abdomen inch by tantalizing inch.

As the material scratched over his hardened nipples he gave a small whimper of need before tugging the garment the rest of the way up and off. Tossing his head, the mass of hair trailed through the air to swirl around him and add its own electric touch to his already sensitized skin.

His hands once more began to caress his torso, fingers dragged upwards and traced the line of his lips. Duo looked directly at the window. Although he couldn't see the person on the other side, he had been in the rooms enough times to know where the chairs were positioned for the best view. He stared through eyes half lidded with lust as he sucked a delicate finger into his mouth, his tongue darted out to swirl over the digit before drawing it back inside again. Eyes still firmly fixed on the window he began to drag the now wet finger down his chest and back to a nipple where he proceeded to rub in tiny circles, occasionally giving the pebbled flesh a twist or a tug.

+

Heero watched entranced as the fey ones hands began to stroke his body. Fingers moved sensually over thighs and torso. He could hear the throaty moan as fabric brushed over sensitive skin and when he ran his hands through that mane of hair causing it to flow around him Heero knew he was in lust. His own eyes darkened with passion as he watched the other man tease himself. Heero guessed he would be around his own age and his mind wondered for a moment just why the boy was working in such a dive as this? Surely with that body and those looks he could cut it in a job much better than this?

His mind was jerked back as he watched those hands travel southwards to the hem of the shirt and begin to tug it up over the lithe form revealing milky skin for his eyes perusal. Heero licked his lips as the upper body was bared for his scrutiny; and he liked what he saw. When the teens fingers began to run around his lips he watched, mesmerized as a pink tongue darted out to lick at the digit. He added his own moans to those of the beauty he was watching. He felt his body flush with heat as that finger danced over the taut flesh and back to a nipple to toy and play. Feeling decidedly warmer, his hands reached for his own shirt and rapidly removed it. Placing it on the small table he once more reclined back and subconsciously mimicked the display. His own fingers ghosted across the bronzed flesh of his chest to locate and tease a wine colored nipple. A gasp escaped his lips as the contact was made sending tremors of pleasure through his system. He had no idea he could be this sensitive from merely watching another.

Continuing in his optical feasting he was pleased to note a very distinct bulge appearing in the front of those tight black jeans. His other hand reached down to once more palm his own ache through denim.

+

Having toyed and teased his nipples for long enough Duo thought it time to move on to more 'interesting' activities. The burning of his hardening desire was beginning to become uncomfortable and he needed some form of friction to ease it. His hand slid down his torso, rubbing lightly as he went until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He dipped a finger just underneath the edge and stared lustfully at the window, his eyes flashing the obvious question. Smiling sexily as he received his silent answer he began to finger the zipper. Grasping the tab he began to ease the metal fastening downwards. With another coy look he swiftly undid the button allowing the fabric to part. Before too much was revealed he turned around and began to shimmy out of the clinging material. Tossing the jeans to one side he straightened and stretched languidly before turning around once more to face the window. He ran his hands along the length of his body again before moving gracefully to lie upon the bed.

\+ 

Entranced, Heero watched as the fingers slid towards the black jeans. When a finger dipped beneath he moaned again. The sultry look that was afforded him as the owner of that body silently asked what Heero already wanted, caused his breath to hitch. 

"Ohhh... please do...."

He wasn't aware he had even spoken until the zipper began its descent followed swiftly by the button. He groaned as the fey one turned around to remove the garment. He could just make out the thin line of the G-string snaking between perfectly rounded cheeks as the body bent to pull the jeans free. When his fantasy turned around once more and ran those teasing hands up the creamy flesh Heero could not contain the loud moan of pure desire. The man was a wet dream walking. Watching him lay upon the small bed his eyes went on a tour of the unknown.

From tips of toes along well toned calves, over knees and along muscular thighs to finally pause at the juncture of leg and hip. Heero had to wipe his mouth. The tiny scrap of fabric afforded some token of modesty; but not much. Soft downy curls peeped out from the top and if Heero stared intently enough he could just see the tip of that erection straining against the prison.

Aware of his own throbbing need, Heero reached between his own legs and began to undo the fastenings to his pants. Pushing the rough denim down his thighs and over his knees, it fell in a heap around his ankles. Sighing as the pressure to his arousal was eased Heero reached inside the flap of his boxers and curled his fingers around the heavy shaft. He gave a couple of light strokes as he waited to see what would happen next.

+

Lying back upon the bed Duo made sure his watcher could see everything he was about to do. He spread his legs a little and began to run his hands along the sensitive inside of his thighs. Pulling his legs up slightly he continued to massage the skin, working his way higher with each rub of his palms until he was trailing his fingers along the crease of skin where his leg joined his hip. Throwing his head back his mouth opened in a long deep moan of pure bliss. The ache between his legs intensified with each sweep of palm and finger until he was quivering with the need to touch himself.

Reaching for the top of the thin covering he dipped his fingers underneath to graze lightly across the head of his cock sending bolts of electricity searing through his nerves. Wanting to feel more he hitched his thumbs under the tiny straps and began to remove the last remaining barrier between his skin and the cool air. He sighed loudly as his cock sprang forth, free at last from its confines. Dropping the scrap to the floor his hand reached for his shaft and began to pump slowly.

\+ 

Heero's hand began to squeeze and tug a little harder at his own length as he watched those slender fingers work the muscle of inner thigh. He slid his thumb across the head to spread the moisture that was pooling there and bucked his hips as sensations coursed through him. He swallowed hard as the small G-string was removed to reveal the beauty in all his stunning, naked glory.

Heero's cock hardened even more as he took in the sight of the teen's gorgeous body. Rising from that nest of curls was a long elegant shaft, hard with need. The silky, down covered sac beneath was heavy and hanging low, Heero could see the droplet of desire beading at the tip as the foreskin was pulled back to expose the tip of the youth's glorious manhood.

Heero's hand sped up slightly as his other reached inside to cup at his balls. In all his times of being with someone never had he been this hard or this turned on. He knew if the barrier of the window hadn't been there he would have jumped this ethereal beauty by now and fucked him into the mattress.

He tore his eyes away from the vision long enough to glance at the meter to see how much time he had left.

Fifteen minutes.

He slowed his strokes delaying his own release. He wanted to last a bit longer and see what else this beauty had in store for him

+

Duo stroked himself a few times before pulling his legs further upwards and spreading them wider. One hand trailed lower to massage his sac while the other continued to slide up and down his length. He groaned as he rolled his testicles around in his palm. He wondered if his 'watcher' was doing the same thing. His mental image came back to supply him with the vision of his naked lover, legs spread wide, hand cupping his balls while the other stroked himself. Another groan escaped his throat and his hips began to rock in concert to his hand. He was so unbelievably turned on he trembled with desire and need.

Duo wanted to feel more and remembered the order from earlier. This client wanted it all. Shivering in anticipation Duo decided to give it his all.... and then some. He paused in his playing for a moment to reach across to the small stand beside the bed. Pulling open the drawer he quickly located what he was searching for and slipped it under the pillow.

Once done he allowed his hands to wander back to pleasuring his body. Taking his cock firmly in his hand he traced a finger through the pre cum, gathering the nectar on the pad of the finger and bringing it to his mouth. His tongue darted out for a taste. His eyes closed once more as the slightly salty, bitter taste greeted his tongue. He buried the finger inside his warm mouth and laved it with his tongue, bathing it in saliva until it was dripping, only then did he remove it.

+

As legs spread even wider apart Heero had a perfect view of the teen's most intimate regions. His body trembled slightly as he watched the man stroking himself and then reach down to fondle his balls. A groan came forth as Heero repeated the same actions to his own balls and cock. Part of him wished it was the other's hands upon his flesh. If he closed his eyes he could feel the phantom touch of the fey one, but he didn't close his eyes for long; he didn't want to miss out on anything the moaning man was going to do.

The man paused for a moment to retrieve something that was out of Heero's line of vision, Heero wondered what was going to be next. His hand continued to pump and occasionally he would stop to run his finger tips lightly across the head and send more pleasure across his already drowning nerves.

His eyes opened wide as he watched the finger scoop up the small droplet and bring it to ruby lips. He gasped as the tongue peeked out and swiped the tiny offering from the fingertip before drawing the digit inside and sucking on it. Ohhh gods how he would love to have those lips wrapped firmly around the head of his cock, to feel the suction, experience the talents of that delectable tongue as it sucked him dry.

Heero's hips began to buck as he thrust himself into his hand with renewed vigor.

What the fey one did next nearly sent Heero over the edge prematurely.

\+ 

Removing the now dripping finger from his mouth, Duo traced once more downwards only this time he kept going. Along the underside of his thick cock, across the sac and to the sensitive patch of skin behind his balls, pausing for a moment to rub gently and tease himself even more. Finally he continued on until he found his entrance. He rubbed the finger lightly across the tight muscle before slowly easing inside. He didn't very often do this. Most clients were content to just watch him jack off but occasionally he had the request for 'all the way'.

The finger continued to work in and out, loosening the muscle enough to slide a second one in. His hand continued to pump his shaft slowly as he lost himself in the pleasure he was giving. The tight heat of his channel as he stroked his inner walls turned him on more. Adding a third finger he twisted and massaged until he located that special spot. He cried out, his back arched and his hips thrust up off the bed as he struck his prostate. Trembling from the sheer pleasure overload, he continued to strike that sweet spot until he knew he would come if he didn't stop and looking at the meter he still had another ten minutes of entertaining to do. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers from within his passage. Reaching under the pillow he retrieved the item he had placed there earlier.... It was time to move into the last phase.

\+ 

Seeing those slender fingers pushing at that hidden entrance sent Heero's pleasure filled brain into meltdown. He shifted in the seat as the digit penetrated the tight ring, he couldn't have torn his eyes away even if he had wanted to. He convulsed in sympathy with the other body, his own wanting desperately to feel the same sensations. Heero tugged at his boxers in frustration, finally managing to work them free from his hips to join his jeans around his ankles. He wriggled his legs and pulled free from the garments. Sighing happily and comfortable with his own nudity he slid deeper into the chair and pulled his own legs up to straddle the arm rests and open himself up completely to the fey one he was watching. 

Had the beauty been able to see through the window he would have been stunned at the vision. Messy brown hair, damp with sweat hung over lust filled cobalt. A light sheen lay over the muscled torso, nipples pebbled hard as a flush of desire invaded the skin. Legs spread wantonly, draped over the arms of the chair completely opening his body up, entrance exposed and quivering, cock standing proud with a dribble of passion trickling from the slit, balls heavy with need drawn close to the body. Heero was the epitome of raw sensuality.

He continued to watch as the fingers penetrated deeper and he knew the boy had found his sweet spot when his hips shot up and his back arched. He quickly covered his own fingers in saliva and slipped them down to tease his own tight ring. Moaning in sync with the object of his torment, his finger slipped inside to caress the warmth and tightness of his passage. Working another finger inside he began to push deeper, searching for his own pleasure spot as his other hand continued to stroke his length while his eyes stayed glued to the one responsible for his current condition.

He moaned as the beauty removed his fingers and eagerly watched to see what was going to happen next. The hand disappeared under the pillow only to re emerge seconds later clutching something. Heero groaned loudly as he recognized the toy, but what the gorgeous creature did next reduced Heero to a mindless puddle.

+

Duo retrieved the toy and stared lustfully at it. He made sure to show it clearly to the window. The dildo was about eight inches long and perfectly sculpted in flesh tones. The soft latex giving it an almost real feeling. Duo eyed the length before bringing it to his lips. Parting them slightly he allowed his tongue to dart out and swipe across the tip. Gradually he eased the toy further into his mouth, imagining it was the real thing. His cheeks hollowed a little as he applied light suction to the toy and began to lave it with his tongue. He continued to suck and play for a few minutes before surrendering the toy for much more pleasurable activities.

He reached again under the pillow and returned with a tube. Flipping the cap he made sure to show the large generous amount off before applying it to the full length of the dildo. He placed a bit more lube on his fingers and once again began to tease and finger his entrance. His hips began to push up as his body demanded it be satisfied, his fingers slid in and out as he worked the lube into his channel and fucked himself wantonly at the same time. Deciding he needed more, and seeing he wasn't about to get the real thing any time soon, he removed his fingers and quickly positioned the head of the toy at his entrance.

With another sultry look in the window's direction he spread his legs as wide as he could get them and proceeded to slide the toy inside.

+

Watching that soft toy penetrate firstly that sweet mouth and then..... "Oh gods.... "

Heero's mouth watered as he observed the thick coating of gel being spread along the toy's length. Surely the fey one wasn't going to do what Heero's mind was telling him. Slick coated fingers made their way back to the hidden entrance and Heero watched as the boy spread once more and inserted a finger inside his channel, working the lube around his opening.

Heero's own hands stilled for a moment, unable to continue as he watched, mesmerized by the movements and activities in the room on the other side. The teen removed his fingers and stared at the toy before sliding it down his sensuous body to pause at his entrance. Heero's fingers pulled out from his own passage as he stared intently at the scene before him, eyes following the trail of the toy until it reached its destination. He swallowed hard.

The sultry teasing look on the beauty's face as he turned to stare at Heero caused Heero's heart to stop for a moment. It was as if the other boy could read his mind and knew exactly what Heero wanted. He licked his lips and his breath caught as his eyes bore a hole in the window with the intensity of his gaze.

He moaned loudly as the toy began to slide into that silky passage, the tiny hole parting to give access to inner most treasures. Heero thrust his own fingers deep inside himself, striking his prostate and setting sparks dancing in his head. The toy was slowly swallowed up until all Heero could see was the small end caught in slender fingers as the boy gave himself a moment to adjust to the invasion.

Heero's hand once more began to worship his cock, long strokes followed by a squeeze and a grazing of thumb over the dripping head then stroke again. His other hand wasn't idle by any means. Fingers continued to press inside his body, searching for and finding that sweet spot as he began the climb into the clouds of ultimate passion.

+

Pushing the toy gently inside his passage Duo moaned with sensation. It felt so good to be filled. Rarely did he ever experience the real thing, being somewhat fussy about who he slept with, and so pleasuring himself this way had begun to become a regular part of his life. The toy slid deeper, stroking and massaging his walls as it probed into the darker recesses of his gorgeous body. Once fully impaled, Duo took a moment to relax and enjoy the sensations only being filled could bring. He clenched and relaxed his muscles a few times around the object, pleased with the extra stimulus. His cock throbbed against his belly and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sliding his fingers once more around his shaft Duo began to stroke, slowly at first, building the enjoyment. Hand still firmly wrapped around his cock his other one proceeded to slide the toy out of his channel. Once only the head of the latex covered dildo remained inside, he plunged forth once more. He began to build a rhythm. The toy worked in and out of his passage, twisting from time to time to strike the small gland inside while his other continued to massage his cock. He glanced across at the window. He hoped the client was appreciating the show he was putting on.

+

No problem there.....

Watching the toy with envy Heero's passion built higher and higher. His own hand worked his stiff flesh expertly as his fingers mimicked the actions of the toy. His body was covered with a light film of sweat as his fingers fucked his passage with abandon. He lost all sense of the outside world, his problems, and reasons for being here in the first place. All that existed for Heero now was the pure pleasure he was receiving from watching the beauty before him and the sensations of his own hands and fingers as they gave into his body's demands for satisfaction.

His cock was dripping as he continued to pump the organ recklessly, fire raced through his system as his nerves became oversensitized to each touch, squeeze and thrust of fingers. Eyes watched lustfully as the toy was repeatedly pushed in and out of that tight hole and fingers massaged the length above.

Heero dragged his eyes upwards to look at the face and felt his body tense. The eyes were closed, head tossed back and mouth open in a long continuous moan of sheer delectation. The teen oozed with pure raw sensuality, his moans going straight to Heero's groin and fuelling the fires of passion even more.

Heero could feel the end rising fast and judging by the thrusting of the gorgeous youth he was watching, the other wasn't far off either.

Glaring jealously again at the toy Heero allowed his eyes to slide partially closed and envisioned himself thrusting into the tight channel, feeling the heat and pressure surround him as he caused the moans and screams of ecstasy to fall from those lips. His hips snapped upwards as his cock sought more friction from the hand that encircled it as the fingers buried themselves yet again into his own hot channel.

+

Duo was lost in his own world of pleasure. His body reacting almost painfully to the overload of stimulus. He repeatedly thrust the dildo inside, delighting in the friction against his inner walls and occasionally colliding with his prostate and shattering the lights of reality. His hand continued to firmly stroke his erection as he felt the passion building in his belly.

Time ceased to exist for a moment as Duo reached vainly for the pinnacle of completion. Another couple of thrusts of the toy and Duo felt his balls begin to tighten as the fire was released to consume him. He threw his head back and screamed as his seed raced through his cock to explode from the tiny slit and splatter upon his hand and belly. Riding the crest of his orgasm he continued to push the toy inside, stroking the last of the pleasure from his channel as his hand slowed slightly in its strokes of his now oversensitized cock.

+

Heero continued to work his body, playing it like a fine tuned instrument, coaxing every feeling he could from his sensitive skin. He watched as the beauty climbed higher and higher, each push of the toy, each tug of the hand taking him closer and closer to nirvana. He heard the scream as the fey one reached that pinnacle and crashed down the other side. He watched as the rich creamy fluid spilled from that tiny slit to pool over hand and belly.

With a scream of pure bliss Heero attained his own apex.

His moans mingled with those on the other side as the fire exploded in his groin to be expelled from the throbbing head of his arousal. The thick creamy fluid spilled over as Heero's hand continued to pump, milking every last drop he could from his spent body. Still stroking lightly Heero's head fell back against the chair as he rode the final waves of pleasure.

Reluctantly he pulled his fingers from his passage and released his now flaccid penis. Reclining back he watched as the other youth slid the toy from his channel and tossed it to one side. He glanced at the meter.

One minute left.

+

Reclining on the bed, body spent, Duo managed to retain enough of his brain to see how the time was going.

One minute left.

Sighing he pulled the toy from his passage and tossed it to one side. His passion still coated his belly and a shower was in order. He turned to stare for the last time at the window. He put all the passion and lust he could muster into that stare, daring the voyeur to make a return trip.

+

Heero felt his heart constrict as he realized his time was up and he would have to return to the real world. He stared once more at the beauty that had totally bewitched him. He wanted to imprint the image into his brain to help him through the hard times he knew were ahead. As he memorized each curve and dip so violet eyes turned to stare once more at him. The expression in them burned into his soul and he knew he would be coming back. He had to find the man behind those haunting eyes.

Without warning the window began to close.

~ Owari ~


End file.
